Thomas and the Children
Ever heard of Thomas the Tank Engine? If you have been around little kids between the ages of two and around seven or so, I'm sure you have. My son adored thomas so much that he could name every single engine, Knew what color they were and even the number that they had painted on them. I was glad when I heard that he was coming to visit me over the summer but I had a ton of work to do, so I bought him a Thomas DVD. The cover looked like a DVD cover. It showed Thomas smiling and the little wooden children waving their arms out of the windows in his coaches, Annie and Clarabel. The DVD was called 'Thomas and the Children'. He was so excited to see the DVD that right off the bat, he pleaded with me to pop it into the DVD player. I went to work while he watched it. After a few hours, he came into my office looking pale as a sheet. "Daddy?" His voice seemed weak. "Are you okay?" I said. I touched his head and noticed that his temperature had gone up. "Why did Thomas kill the children?" My heart sank like a stone but I soon brushed it off. "I'm sure Thomas didn't kill the children," I reassured him. "Now you need your rest and some medicine." I gently pushed him toward his room. "Come on now." After putting him to bed. I got curious as to what he had seen. I popped in the DVD and began to watch the episode play. It seemed normal enough. The episode began as Thomas was told to take a group of children to the seaside by the instructions of Sir Topham Hatt. I noticed something was wrong. There was no narrator in this episode. The episode then showed Thomas picking up the little wooden children and showed every single one of them climb on board. Then there was a scene with him zooming down the rails like he always did and the kids were cheering. But up ahead, Bertie the bus was stuck on the level crossing, moaning for someone to help him. This is when the episode got strange. Bertie stared at Thomas in fear but Thomas jut smiled and sped up. He laughed and the kids were crying with tears coming down from their wooden faces. Immediately, Thomas crashed into Bertie, and pieces from both of them flew everywhere. Usually by now the narrator would say, "And luckily, no one was hurt," but there was no reasurrance for the kids. The episode then showed what happened inside the coaches. Wooden limbs were broken off, what looked like actual blood had been splattered everywhere. We see brief shots of their heads ripped off, and tears painted upon their faces. Everything went to static. After that I felt myself boiling over with anger. What sicko would create something that messed up for little kids? Then I paused the static. Messages started to appear on the screen like kill, obey, multiply and die. I watched the static and more different messages flashed on the screen, and on the bottom, one of them said “R.I.P Thomas”. I threw the accursed thing in the trash after breaking it in half. I would not expose my child to anymore of that trash. Before going to bed myself, I checked on him. He was happily asleep and snoring, clutching his teddy. I had nightmares from this, one where the children came into my room, but they were life-like and as tall as a normal person. Their twisted forms grabbed my limbs and pulled me apart, while I heard that blasted train laughing. I woke up, covered in blood, knife in hand, and I was afraid to check my son's room. I walked to my door to take a shower. I washed up my body and put 2 bandages on my hand. I called the cops about the DVD, but they didn't answer. I went back to bed, and after about a few hours, I heard a scream of a girl. I was afraid to check where that scream came from, so I grabbed a Nerf gun with nails for bullets, so I could kill the person who screamed, or whoever made her scream. When I went next to my TV, the TV turned on by itself, and it was covered in static. After 3 minutes of static, a scary picture of Thomas appeared. Its face had no eyes, blood dripping from its sockets, and it had sharp teeth. It screamed like the scary girl from the scary maze game. I crapped my pant and i did a girl scream for 8 minutes. The DVD was in the trash, and I didn't know how it turned on by itself. I ran to my room, and when I closed the door, someone said, "WOAH!" and there was Crash Bandicoot. He pulled down his shorts to reveal a 2nd head and it was scary. I woke up, except the knife in my hand wasn't a dream, and blood was dripping on my sheets. I called the police, as well as an ambulance. They quickly showed up, and I was driven to the nearest hospital. The following weeks spent in the hospital, where my wound slowly healed and was treated, went by quickly and in a blur. When I was finally better, I was about to go home when the police came and told me that my son was missing. Unfortunately, my son still hasn't been found, though it's been ages. I now live in sorrow, and nightmares about Thomas and Friends make up a large portion of my dreams, even to this day. I will never watch that cursed episode from my son's favorite show again. One normal day, I went down into the basement to make sure my child slaves hadn't escape while I was hospitalized. I heard a loud clanging in the pipes, I looked up and saw a large bulge in the piping, a pipe eventually burst, out of the hot scalding water came Mario,het looked like a man, but very short. He ran at me and I ran upstairs to avoid him, going into my room. I immediately grabbed the nail filled nerf gun that I have now, apparently. The scary Mario did the Long-Jump up the stairs, and busted through the door screaming "YA-HOO!!", but I had the nerf gun on me and instinctively shot him in the eye. The nail to the eye caused him to screech: "MAMAFUCKER!" and run off. I ran after him to see that he was gone. A few weeks later, I went down to the living room when the tv turned itself on, a series of messages flashed that said this: "YOU WANT YOUR SON? COME AND FIND HIM! HE'S RIGHT HERE!". I wondered what that meant until I heard a funee scream from what sounded like my son down in the basement. I ran down to the basement when I saw my son. There was Mario, my Son was vored by that pesky plumber. "DADDY!! HELP ME!!" He screamed, from with Mario's Stomach. Suddenly, Mario started turning into Sonic and he did the Spin-Dash right toward me. I yelped and jumped out of the way, he broke through the buffers and went through the basement wall. Suddenly, he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. I suddenly heard Rings being collected from across the street. There he was, the Blue Hedgehog my son was trapped in was rolling around at the speed of sound, unsure of where he was headed, and unable to stop himself. A disembodied voice suddenly said this: "YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR SON!?!?!? HERE IS THE TOOL YOU NEED TO DO IT!!!!!!!". Suddenly, I ran out the hole and across the street. There she was, it was Maria Robotnik. She told me to kill myself, and I did. The end.